Seals
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Rin is wrongfully accused of a crime that gets her sent to Houzuki Castle. After five years of being stuck there things start to get interesting when Itachi and Deidara are sent to rescue her. There's a catch, they're on a tight time line. Can they escape the castle on time? Can Rin get past all the hurt that these men have caused her in the past?
1. Tough Choice

Konoha's most peaceful spots to study and train happen to be in the forest within the safety of the walls. On this particular day the breeze whispered of danger coming, despite that Rin sill sat under a tree studying. She pushed a stubborn strand of her silver hair behind her ear as she brought the scroll closer to her face. It didn't even faze her when a new presence appeared before her.

"Always studying," he commented.

"If I want to know all about seals I have to be studying," she looked up at the raven haired male and frowned "What's wrong Itachi?"

"A dilemma has occurred between my clan and my job."

"Oh?" Rin packed up her things as he sat down beside her "Are you going to elaborate or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"Promise me you'll remember me as I am."

"We've been dating for the past five years, though in secret, nothing you do will change my opinion of you."

Itachi smiled weakly "Konoha wants to destroy the Uchiha clan, while my clan wants to destroy Konoha."

"Ouch," she winced "Now that's a dilemma."

"What should I do?"

"Follow your gut?" he grimaced at the response "I know that doesn't really help."

"No it doesn't."

"Really think over what you truly think is right, and I'll help any way I can."

Itachi smiled an idea coming to mind he kissed Rin softly "Do you know of any seals that could confine a large group of people and block out sound?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she excitedly shuffled through her bag and pulled out a scroll to show him "This seal is a little tough but I can pull it off. It does need special symbols around the location and one person to stay to activate it. It stops sound and people from exiting, but it doesn't stop people from entering."

"Impressive," he took the scroll to study it more closely.

"What are you thinking?"

"Both sides plan on attacking tomorrow night, if I act tonight then maybe I can save the futures of some."

"But whose future?" she put the scroll away.

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned against the tree "I don't know."

"You still have time," she reassured him resting her head on his shoulder "Rest for now and when you choose I'll be there to help."

As night fell Itachi made up his mind. He and Rin set up for an attack on the Uchiha clan, Rin got the seal ready as Itachi massacred his clan in the protection of her seal. When all was done the only ones who knew the truth were Rin, Itachi and the Hokage. Itachi disappeared that night with the title of 'dangerous traitor' and Rin stayed to continue her studies. He promised to return for her in a few years when she was done.

Rin stayed in the village watching over Sasuke, Itachi's little brother and the only survivor of the clan massacre. She protected him until he was under Kakashi's wing, she trusted him with his safety. Rin then went to Iwagakure for a couple of years and learned new seals. There she met Deidara, a young clay artist, his passion for art intrigued her.

They drew closer as she studied and they ended up living together while she stayed in the village. Deidara carried a curse on his chest, Rin studied extra hard to find a special seal for him. If it got out of control then an entire village could be destroyed along with himself.

"Are you sure this will work?" Deidara questioned as he sat in a chair shirtless.

"Nope," she grinned mixing the proper herbs "But right now it's the best option. According to the scroll it can last five years, I've tweaked it to add another year on top of it. Just in case I'd get it checked after the first five years."

"I'll just come find you."

"Ready?"

Deidara took a deep breath "Yes."

Rin used her first two fingers to draw four symbols around the cursed area then an X over it and along the palm of her hand in the opposite direction with the exotic mixture of herbs. Then she did the necessary hand signs before placing her herb coated palm over the area. Deidara yelled as the seal took effect, a glass of water set aside for him to drink after all the screaming, she turned her hand so the two X's matched. His scream of agony got louder, he doubled over in pain but Rin didn't remove her hand until she knew the seal was complete. The pain took over Deidara and he passed out. Rin removed her hand and started to clean up, she checked for a pulse to ensure that he wasn't dead.

An hour later he was able to gain consciousness, sat up straight and took a drink of water "That wasn't so bad."

Rin grimaced "I can never tell when you're serious."

"Let's go celebrate this accomplishment," he put his shirt back on as if he never passed out "Dinner is on me."

She sighed, just as they left his apartment there was an explosion down the street. Rin ran ahead to see what happened, when Iwagakure's police arrived they found left over clay. Deidara, being the only bomb clay user in the village, was immediately blamed for the explosion. They talked to Rin and went to his house but he wasn't there, the village blamed Rin for being an accomplice since she was so close to him and sent her to Houzuki Castle.


	2. Rescue Team

"Itachi, Deidara, I'm sending you to Houzuki Castle," Pein announced.

"What?" Deidara shrieked "I'm not working with him!"

"It's for a mission, and both of your partner's are out on a solo mission right now," they were handed a folder "Her name is Rin, she's being held up in Houzuki Castle. Your mission is to free her, rumour has it that she's the best at seals and we need that right now to get the Jinchuriki."

"Why us?" Itachi asked, heart racing at the news.

He smiled "The way I hear it, you both know her."

"How the hell are we supposed to get in and out?" Deidara complained staring at the picture "It's an impenetrable fortress."

"You'll get in like any other criminal, getting out is on your own. You're both Akatsuki members, if you don't get out I'll be disappointed in your skills."

"When do we leave?" Itachi handed the folder back anxious to see Rin agian.

"At dawn, they are bringing in a new group of criminals then," Deidara rushed out to get ready leaving Itachi in the office. Pein eyed Itachi "Is there something else?"

"What are you not telling us? You know Deidara isn't cut out for this kind of mission."

"The day Rin was put in Houzuki Castle was the day you went and recruited Deidara, is also the day when Rin put a very important seal on him. That seal lasts five years, and if she doesn't check it Deidara could very well destroy an entire village along with himself."

Itachi's eyes darkened, if he knew she was there he would have gone to save her years ago "When do you need us back?"

"As soon as possible."

Deidara and Itachi left the Akatsuki at dawn and made their way to Houzuki Castle where they waited to enter with other criminals. The warden, Mui, explained how things worked within the walls he keeps strict order among the inmates. A ruckus started behind the guards, Mui smiled as Rin appeared from behind jumping over the last remaining few guards and ran to the gate. Once she stepped foot outside the gate she screamed in pain falling to her knees.

"This is what happens when you try to escape," Mui warned "It's a special seal that heats up when you're far from here or if I activate it manually so to speak. It will also activate when you use too much chakra. Thank you Rin for that demonstration, yet again."

"Signs are the key!" she yelled glaring at Mui as the guards took her back inside "Watch the signs!"

Itachi took the hint and activated his sharingan focusing on Mui as he put the seal on all the new prisoners. They were all then moved to another room for a strip search before being allowed into the main area of the Castle prison. Itachi was surprised to see how peaceful it was between all the criminals, though many parted when he and Deidara came into view.

"How are we supposed to find Rin?" Deidara whispered eyeing the criminals around him.

"We don't, she'll come to us."

The pair waited a week for Rin to find them, they followed the same boring routine as everyone else. It took longer than expected but just as Itachi predicted Rin found them. As she approached them in the courtyard where they waited for her every day the other inmates began to whisper. Rin stopped and glared at the two Akatsuki members, debating on her next move as they stood to greet her. Her first decision was to slap Itachi across the face, Deidara broke out laughing, then she turned to him and punched him square in the face.

"What was that for?" Deidara held his nose.

"It's your fault I'm here!" she yelled, noticing how all eyes were on them. She spun to face the other criminals "Show's over!"

Eyes shifted away from the trio and conversations resumed. Rin guided the men to a quieter location where no one would be listening in. Deidara released his hold on his nose and wriggled it around to make sure it wasn't broken.

"I didn't think they'd send you of all people here," Deidara admitted "But I knew I'd be blamed for the explosion even if I didn't do it, so I ran."

"So it's your fault she's here," Itachi stated hating the blond even more now "You got off lucky with just a punch."

"Why did you get slapped?" he accused.

Itachi turned to Rin looking her in the eyes "I'm sorry."

Deidara rolled his eyes "Oh come on, like that's going to work."

"Apology accepted," Rin smiled relieved to see him again, Deidara's mouth dropped "What did you learn?"

"From what I could tell it's a fire based seal."

"I've never heard of anything like this. I haven't even seen him do any hand signs when he manually activates the seal."

"What are you two talking about?" Deidara glanced between Rin and Itachi.

"Meet me in the library tomorrow morning," Rin ignored Deidara "We have to remove this seal before we can get out of here."


	3. Here's The Plan

"Nice to see some things don't change," Itachi commented finding Rin in the back corner of the prison's library with scrolls and books scattered around her.

"What do you mean?" she looked up from her spot on the floor, despite there being a table a foot away.

He stepped over everything to join her in her little circle, he helped her stand then wrapped her in his arms and captured her lips with his. Rin leaned forward trying to push their lips even closer together, something she hasn't done in years. He chuckled at her eagerness. Itachi missed Rin so much after joining the Akatsuki, he could never keep his promise to her but was thankful that she forgave him. They pulled away simultaneously when Deidara entered the Library calling for Rin, she replied and he came to join them in the back in a few seconds.

"Why are you so far back?" Deidara gestured to the distance from the door.

"You," she pointed to him then to the table as she left her circle "Sit down."

He did as he was told putting up his hands in defense "You're not going to punch me again are you?"

"Your seal," he removed his shirt for her to see and she examined her work "It's weakening, we're going to have to get out of here soon so I can strengthen it."

"How much time to we have?"

"A month maybe," his face fell, Rin smiled kissing his cheek "Don't worry, Itachi gave me a good enough lead all we need now is the answer and a distraction."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth when a ruckus could be heared from outside in the courtyard. Rin was the first to leave the library, she's spent five years locked up and has worked really hard to help keep the peace between all the criminal inmates, she didn't want to live in a place where there was going to be fighting all the time from male ego's. In the courtyard the inmates circled around a fight, she pushed her way to the front to see the commotion to find one orange clad boy defending himself while provoking two ego filled criminals.

"That's enough!" Rin walked to the center of the circle, stopping the incoming attacks "We don't need fights breaking out, unless you want to be put away in solitary."

The inmates forming the circle slowly dispersed but those in the fight stared her down "This kid will be the death of us all."

"Only if you fight. You know Mui and I don't tolerate this kind of behaviour."

"I'm not backing down!"

"Then you'll fight me," she glared at the stubborn inmate.

He glared back deciding his next move then shifted his eyes to the boy "Next time kid you won't be so lucky."

"And you," Rin turned to the boy, knowing full well who it was from her days watching over Sasuke "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, it's just a little fun," he complained recognizing her with a smile.

"Naruto."

"Rin," he teased with a scolding tone "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you are."

"You're being framed for things you didn't do too."

Her eyes widened for a moment, his reason is the exact same as hers then smiled "Are you sure it's not because the Hokage got tired of seeing paint on his statue."

The sullen look he gave her was indicator enough that the man had passed away "There is so much that you've missed."

"Tell me Naruto, what new abilities do you have?"

He scratched the back of his head proud of what he can do "Well the coolest thing I can do is use sage mode."

Rin smiled hugging him, she came up with an escape plan "You are a miracle."

"What did you think of?" Itachi came up behind her.

Naruto pushed from her arms, shocked to see him "They finally got you too?"

He just smiled, Deidara stepped forward "Isn't this that Jinchuriki that's we're supposed to catch?"

"You!" Naruto's anger flared.

"Now is not the time," Itachi stepped between both blond's "We need to get out of here."

"And I have a brilliant, possibly dangerous plan," Rin stated "Naruto, I need you to do something very stupid for me."

"Stupid?"

"Get in trouble and get caught. There's a room that the guards put troublesome inmate in called solitary. The more trouble they are the longer they stay in that room. I need you to get caught so that you can build up power for your sage mode."

"How will that get us out of here?"

"While you're doing that Itachi, Deidara and I will break into Mui's office. I'm sure there's a book or something there that'll tell me about the seal he placed on all of us."

"Then you can remove the seal and we can leave," Itachi finished for her.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Deidara questioned.

"Nope," she replied "But right now it's our best and only plan."

Naruto smiled "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning, we have two weeks before things start getting more complicated," Rin eyed Deidara.


	4. Found It

Deidara pulled the short straw, he was tasked with figuring out how to get into Mui's locked office. That office has been the only place that Rin hasn't searched for a way to remove the seal. She's tried to get into the room many times but has been caught just as many times and can't get near the office any more.

"This is going to be boring," Deidara mumbled, hidden in the air vents "I wonder what Rin is doing."

As Deidara wondered that Rin was in the library with Itachi. He sat on the picnic bench with books scattered around as Rin paced the room.

"How long have you been doing this?" his eyes followed her watching as she bit her lip.

"Doing what exactly?"

"This pacing," he patted the bench seat "You only do that when you're really stuck."

Rin stopped pacing but stayed standing "I've been trying o reverse this seal for five years and not a single clue in any of the books. Even with the clue you gave me about it being fire based I still can't figure out this seal."

"I'm here now, you're not alone."

Rin turned to Itachi slowly "Why didn't you come for me?"

"It wasn't safe," he stood slowly approaching her afraid she was going to run "The Akatsuki had their teeth in me from day one. I did get to Konoha one day but you weren't there."

"I moved to Iwagakue to continue studying," Rin let him get closer "I missed you, nothing was he same after you left."

"I really wanted to come get you," he rubbed her arms pulling her close "But there's something I need to tell you."

"I know that tome," she looked up at his eyes "What's wrong?"

"I was in Iwagakure doing the explosion."

"WHAT!" Rin pushed away furiously.

"I was here on a mission and I didn't know you were there."

"If you didn't know I was there then you didn't know I was here," she was panicking, things weren't adding up "Why are you even here?"

"Rin," Itachi tried reaching out to console her.

"Why are you here Itachi?" Rin yelled.

Deidara walked into the library right at that moment "Am I interrupting something?"

"Answer me?" she ignored the blond, her attention was fully on Itachi "ANSWER ME!"

There was a crash against the library wall, the noise didn't interrupt Rin or Itachi's argument. Deidara noticed a brick loosen on the wall, he moved closer to pull it out. Behind the brick was a hiding spot holding a book.

"Rin."

"It's a mission!" Itachi yelled back at her "I didn't know you were here until this mission was assigned to me."

"That's just perfect," Rin through her hands in the air "Your boss knew where I was but you didn't."

"Rin," Deidara raised his voice a little trying to get her attention.

"My heart dropped when I heard you were here and I couldn't wait to find you again," Itachi struggled to level his voice but Rin could always get under his skin.

"If you had kept your promise to come back for me then I wouldn't even be here," tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Itachi cupped her face, thumbs rubbing just below her eyes to remove any stray tears "You are absolutely right, I'm sorry."

"Itachi," Rin leaned into his hands.

"RIN!" Deidara yelled interrupting them, Rin and Itachi turned to him "Have you looked at this?"

"Where did you get that?" Rin rushed over taking the book from Deidara and going through it.

"It came from the wall," he showed her the hole.

"This is it," she kissed Deidara's cheek "This is what we need."

"What does it say?" Itachi came up behind Rin.

"I don't like this," she frowned "It's complicated."

"That's never stopped you before."

"The one who removes this seal can only remove it from others."

"What does that mean?" Deidara inquired.

Itachi paled knowing what she meant "I'll do it."

"No!" Rin turned facing Itachi "I won't allow it, you've been through enough."

"And you haven't? You've been here for far too long."

"Would someone please explain things to me?" Deidara pleaded.

"If Rin does remove the seal on us then she can't remove it from herself," Itachi wouldn't, couldn't look away from Rin as he explained "What if one of us removed it from you after we're free?"

"We are not leaving you behind," Deidara insisted "Especially since we came all this way for you."

She looked down at the book in her hands "I don't know."


	5. Finally Free

Time was running out and Rin was glued to the book never leaving the library. Naruto was doing an excellent job creating a ruckus and keeping the guards busy. Itachi and Deidara left her alone to study, they stayed in the court yard studying routines and looking for a way out after removing the seal.

Rin had gone through the book from front to back so many time that the information was burned in her brain. Frustrated she flipped through the book backwards to get to the first page when she noticed letters in the outside margins. From front to back they made no sense but from back to front they spelt something. Rin went back to the last page, this time going slowly.

Under her breath she started to read out the letters "U-N-D-E-R-W-A-T-E-R-A-L-L. Under water all? Under water all. Under water all!"

Excited Rin flipped to the unsealing page and re-read it. She put the book back in its hiding spot and went to find Itachi and Deidara.

"That kid sure has a lot of energy," Deidara remarked as the guards took Naruto away to solitary.

"Uhuh," Itachi acknowledged but wasn't really listening, he was more concerned for Rin.

"I did it!" Rin jumped on his back "I figured it out! Where's Naruto?"

"He just got taken to solitary."

"The moment he comes back we're escaping."

"What's the plan?" Deidara was excited to get out of Houzuki Castle.

Rin lowered her voice to a whisper "Tonight when everyone is asleep the three of us are going to go to the baths and submerge ourselves in the water so I can do the signs to remove these seals."

"Will this work for all of us?"

"Of course," Rin smiled removing herself from Itachi "Midnight will be the best time to meet."

As planned the three met at the baths at midnight. They took a deep breath before submerging their entire body under the water. Rin did the necessary hand signs. The water started heating up, bubbles forming at the surface, it became excruciatingly painful. Rin couldn't remember what happened next, when she came to she was cradled in Itachi's arms.

"Did it work?" she sat up hopeful.

Itachi and Deidara pulled down their shirts to show her that the seal was gone. She then pulled down her shirt to see that her seal has also been removed.

"It worked," Deidara exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course it did," Itachi kissed Rin softly "Rin is an expert in seals."

"Let's get back to our cells," Rin stood up and rung out her hair "Tomorrow we escape with Naruto's distraction."

As soon as morning came they waited in the courtyard for Naruto. Rin was worried, he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the ground began to quake, then the Earth opened up as a large black cube immerged. The inmates neared the cube curious to what it was, Naruto came up from the hole. Rin took two steps toward him but Itachi grabbed her arm.

"I have a bad feeling about this, let's go now."

"But-" she looked back at Naruto.

"It's the distraction we need."

Rin agreed and with all eyes on the cube they were able to get over the wall without a fight. Rin looked back at the castle when screams echoed in the air, she felt guilty for leaving Naruto behind. Itachi and Deidara led the way back to the Akatsuki hideout. First thing on her list was to re-enforce Deidara's seal and wrote a list of the things she'd need.

"I'm glad you're safe," Itachi pulled her into his arms "Naruto will be fine, he's strong."

"I know, but he kept the guards attention off of us."

"I got everything," Deidara returned with the ingredients from Rin's list.

"Perfect," she sat down at the small table and began mixing the exotic mixture of herbs "You know the drill, remove the shirt."

Just like last time Rin used her first two fingers to draw four symbols around the cursed area then an X over it and along the palm of her hand in the opposite direction. With a couple of changes to make his cursed seal stronger Rin did the necessary hand signs before placing her palm over the area and turning her hand so the two X's matched.

"Rin," Pein entered the room just as Deidara's screams died down "Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Could you come with me?"

Rin followed him to his office "Why did you send Itachi and Deidara to rescue me?"

"I want you part of the team. Your knowledge on seals will be quite useful."

"No.

"No?"

"I still have much to learn," Rin pondered for a moment "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" he raised a brow.

"You let me travel and study more seals. When you want my help you send Itachi for me and when I'm done I go back."

"Very well, I can accept that."


End file.
